Legolas raises a new hope
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Set after the quest is completed. Aragorn is de-aged and it's up to Legolas to look after him. Hilarity and exhaustion ensues! :) I promise story is better than summary! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The hobbits were gathered together in the corner, excitedly sharing stories and laughing. Frodo, still a little weak from his recovery, leaned against the wall and simply listened, grinning hugely the whole time. For a while all the others could do was watch them, smiling in warm amusement. But after a while, when the hobbits showed no signs of slowing, they turned back to each other.

"You know something, it's as if the very air around me has grown lighter" Aragorn said to the others, who nodded.

"I felt that too, a great burden has been lifted from my heart" Legolas added.

"I feel that calls for a round of drinks!" Gimli declared, slapping an open hand on the table. Aragorn heartily agreed while Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"We have laboured for many long days and nights, enduring great perils and terrors, to overcome the greatest evil Middle-earth has ever known and you call for drinks?"

"I did not labour hard for many long days and nights, enduring great perils and terrors, to overcome the greatest evil Middle-earth has ever known and not have a drink!" Gimli retorted, eyes widening in delight as the mugs of ale were delivered. He quickly seized one and hurriedly began to guzzle it back. Aragorn began to drink also, though unlike the dwarf he did not drink as if he had been lying in the desert for many days, dying of thirst. For the sake of the others Legolas took a mug also and tentatively began to sip at it. He could not sustain it, and screwed up his nose, setting the mug down. Once he had swiftly downed his mug, Gimli rubbed his mouth and gave a lusty belch, making Legolas grimace again, but his eyes belied the fact he did not really mind. The company were in such a good mood that they continued to drink, toasting many things. The success of their mission, then each individual battle. Boromir's life. Boromir's death. Boromir's family. Each of the hobbit's health and that of their families. As Aragorn and Gimli got gradually looser, they goaded Legolas into drinking along with them, and he noticed that he gradually got used to the taste, as he had in Edoras. Soon the ale began to run dry and different liquor was brought forth. Aragorn seized the amphorae and sloshed some into his mug, serving some to Gimli also. As soon as the smell hit him, Legolas recognised the rich red liquor.

"That is no ordinary wine! It is the juice of the Eleniel flower, or the flower of stars in the tongue of man"

"It is beautiful" Aragorn declared holding his cup up to Gimli who reciprocated the gesture. Both of them knocked back a mouthful. Aragorn clearly enjoyed it, though it was evident from Gimli's grimace that he did not.

"Altogether too rich and sweet for my taste. It has no fire in it" Gimli said in his brusque growl.

Aragorn said nothing but took another deep draught, grinning and wiping his beard.

"When I was a child, they told me strange tales of the potency of the Eleniel flower." Legolas told him.

"Such as what?"

"They used to say that it kept people young, kept the forces of age at bay. Some even drank it in order to peel back the fingers of the years, to de-age themselves as it were. According to the legends their plans backfired on them and they were reduced to wailing children"

"You'd better watch how you knock that elvish brew back laddie. You would'nae want to be reduced to a wailing child with no mother to come to your side" Gimli said, laughing

Aragorn laughed along with him "I'm sure you or Legolas would come to my aid" he said in jest, taking another draught of the wine.

"Not me laddie. I've never been one to tend to children"

"So the job falls to Legolas" Aragorn turned to the aforementioned elf "would you be my _Nana _(Mum/Mummy/Mama)Legolas?"

"It amazes me how quickly alcohol dull men's wits" Legolas said, feigning annoyance while Aragorn and Gimli laughed.

As the day went on and night began to fall, Gimli and Aragorn became drunker and drunker. Legolas' wits remained sharp as ever. He had stopped drinking long ago but even if he hadn't, he would still have been as sober as he started. It takes a lot to get an elf drunk. Eventually the night came to an end. The hobbits had long retired to their bedchambers and Gimli stumbled off alone. Aragorn however had to sit back down as soon as he rose, so giddy was he on his feet. Legolas took his arm and proceeded to bear him to his room. After the fourth time the man had swayed and trodden on his toes Legolas felt justified in making complaint.

"What possible reason you have to drinking away your dignity and causing yourself to reel about like a newborn lamb is beyond me"

"I want my _Naneth_ (mother)" Aragorn slurred, giggling in a silly fashion.

"You don't need your mother, you need a crutch" Legolas said with displeasure but without malice.

Finally he reached Aragorn's bedchambers and was able to shake the man's weight from his shoulders. He wandered out of the room, down the corridor and out into the open air. There he stood for a moment, searching the heavens thoughtfully, taking slow deep breaths of the cool free air. There he remained, long into the night, until finally weariness took him and he retired.

Legolas sank into the mattress, grateful for this chance to rest. The bed was warm and clean, unlike the make shift beds he'd made do with on his journey. Though elves did not often need sleep his weary limbs and head cried out for it. It was an un-elvish indulgence but when for an eternity and a day you'd struggled to save the world from the greatest evil it's ever known, Legolas figured a little indulgence was called for. He'd cast off his worn cloak and scuffed boots, un-braided his hair and was ready to sink into sleep. And he would have, if not for his elf ears. With his keen hearing he alone heard the soft childish wail drifting down the halls. A young boy, by the sounds of it, calling for his mother in elvish. The only thing was it was coming from Aragorn's room. Legolas sat up, puzzled. He did not know how to react to the sound. But when the wail picked up into a cry of terror he did not hesitate. The paternal instinct he never knew he had kicked in and he knew he had to get to the source of that cry. Bare footed and cloakless, hair un-braided and streaming out behind him he was a strange spectacle as he ran down the hall ways. He threw Aragorn's door open and burst into the Dúnadan's bed chambers. The sight that greeted him elicited an unbidden yelp in his throat. A small child laid thrashing in the bed, legs caught in the sheets. Legolas's memory of young Estel served him the knowledge of who this child was. It was Aragorn himself. The child, clearly caught in the throes of a nightmare, screamed.

"Naneth! Naneth! Tua amin!" _Mamma! Mamma! Help me! _

Legolas raced to his side. The boy awoke, eyes snapping open. He regarded the elven prince for a moment before throwing himself into his arms "Naneth!" he cried, clinging to Legolas and sobbing into his shoulder. Legolas wrapped his arms awkwardly around the boy, wondering if he had stumbled into a dream. But the boy's tight fists clutching his tunic, the warm little body pressed against him, the wet of his tears. It was all too real.

The boy thought he was his mother. Legolas didn't have the heart to contradict him.

"Lle tyava quel?" _do you feel well? _ He stuttered, unsure what to say to the boy. The boy shook his head, nuzzling into Legolas' chest. "Lle anta yulna en alu?" _Do you need a drink of water?_ Legolas asked, mentally smacking himself on the forehead. Again the boy shook his head. His eyes lulled. Legolas lay him back on his bed and covered him over with his blankets. Something made him bend down and kiss the boy's head. Suddenly the boy threw his little hands up and hugged Legolas's neck.

"Amin mela lle, Naneth" _I love you, Mamma _he said, smiling sweetly. Legolas' heart melted.

"Dina, A'maelamin, Lle anta kaim." _Silence, my beloved. You need sleep. _

The boy smiled and closed his eyes. Legolas slips into a chair near the boy's bed, resolved to watch over him. His eyes are wide and his heart thunders in his chest. He can't fathom what has just happens. He knows only one thing. This child is his friend Aragorn. And because of that, he will do all he can to keep the boy safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please R&R. **

The boy sat on the floor and played with the elven trinkets he'd been given. He was perfectly content and completely unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes fixed on him. All the hobbits, Gimli the dwarf and Legolas the elf sat watching him, none could take their eyes away. Gandalf walked into the room. No one looked up acknowledge him. He cleared his throat. Legolas looked up, saw him and hurried over.

"What did Lord Elrond say?" Legolas was anxious to hear the news.

"He has heard only one incident of this occurring before. He advises us to question the boy and find out who and where he thinks he is. If Aragorn has been reverted back to childhood, his head will be weakened. It is important that we do not break this spell until we are certain he is strong enough to return to adult form. We must know what reality he lives in so the spell will remain unbroken. If the spell is broken I fear he will not be able to take it and we will lose him. All we know now is he thinks you are his mother, that much is plain. But we must know more. Come, we will question him now."

Gandalf knelt down in front of the boy, Legolas doing the same. The boy looked up, got startled and hurried to Legolas's side, clinging to him in fear of this tall formidable stranger.

"What is your name?" Gandalf questioned the boy.

The boy looked up at Legolas, eyes clouded with incomprehension. Legolas turned to Gandalf. "I do not think he understands anything but elvish"

Nodding, the wizard tried again "Mani naa essa en lle?" _what is your name?_

The boy looked up at Legolas, unsure of what to do. Legolas nodded encouragingly.

"Estel" come his small voice

"Ya naa sina, Estel?" Gandalf gestured to Legolas. _Who is this?_

Estel gave the wizard a look that told him he'd asked a stupid question "Naneth!" he answered, as if it was common knowledge.

"Manke naa lle tuulo?" _Where are you from?_

Estel shrugged his shoulders, crawled into Legolas's lap and resumed playing with his toys.

Gandalf stopped his line of questioning and turned to Legolas. "To find more I think I shall have to look into his memory"

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh yes. He won't be hurt in the slightest. It is whether or not he will co operate that I am worried about"

Gandalf held out his arms to take Estel. Reluctantly, Legolas slipped his hands under Estel's arms and passed him to him. Estel's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening. He wriggled in Gandalf's hands, causing the wizard some trouble in keeping his grip.

"Nana! Tua amin!" _Mama! Help me! _He whimpered and held his hands out to Legolas. Legolas longed to reach out and take him back from the wizard, loath to see him in distress, but knew he had to see into his mind.

"Uuma dela, Estel. Gandalf naa mellonamin" _Don't worry, Estel. Gandalf is my friend _

As soon as the wizard was done he handed the boy back. Legolas took him, holding him close to his chest. Estel stole suspicious glances back at the wizard, sticking close to his "Naneth"

"He thinks he has been travelling across country with you, coming here to stop and rest. He believes you are his mother, that he has no father and that you are both from the keep of Rivendell though that memory is hazy. He doesn't recognise anyone but you. For added ease I have opened again his knowledge of the common tongue, an action that will soon take effect. It is probable that he will prefer elvish though."

"Thank you Gandalf."

"The task of his care until he is restored has fallen to you Legolas but it is not a burden you need carry alone. Though I have not had much experience raising children I will be what help I can. I'm sure the others will do the same"

Legolas smiled. "It is a burden I gladly bear" he said, looking down at the youngling's big bright eyes. "He is my friend, and has saved me many times. It is no trouble for me to protect him."

Legolas gave Estel an affectionate squeeze. The boy giggled, wriggling in the embrace.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed angrily, chasing the mischievous youngster around the dining hall. "Ona ta a'amin sii!" _Give it to me now! _He reached out to grab him. The boy continued to run, clutching his ill begotten prize tightly. Everyone watched in thinly veiled amusement as the usually reserved and composed Elven prince threw himself around the room in an attempt to corner the young larrikin. At that moment, no one envied Legolas the task that fate had thrown him. The boy had been eyeing the pies set in the middle of the table for sometime, asking if he could have one. Knowing that the pies had been cooked with rich mead based gravy, Legolas wisely disallowed it. That, however, did not stop Estel taking one when his "Naneth's" back was turned. When Legolas had turned back he caught the boy red handed. Fearing punishment the boy had fled his seat. Thus the chaos commenced. Legolas was close to catching Estel when he dove under the table. Unfortunately for him, Legolas was a quick thinking and agile young elf and his hand had closed around the boy's ankle and whipped him out before he could get very far. The Elf quickly plucked the stolen food from the boy's hand and threw it away. No one wanted a piece of food that a young boy had squished between his fingers and dragged along the floor. Estel moaned bitterly but his "Naneth" was firm, marching him out of the dining hall and sending him to bed without supper. As the poor maidservant tasked with taking Estel to his bed chambers departed, dragging the grizzling child behind her, Legolas closed the doors. He stood there a moment before his arms went limp, buckled and he was leaning his head upon them, sighing wearily. Lord Elrond got up and led Legolas back to the table, patting him soothingly on the hand and easing him into his seat. As a man who had raised Estel when he really was a child, he knew exactly what poor Legolas had gotten himself into. Raising Estel was enough to drive any body to distraction.

Legolas leant back in his chair, reading through one of Elrond's book. He was so absorbed in the story, so relieved to escape his reality for a moment; he did not notice how quiet it had gotten. This was why when Estel popped up beside him and declared he was bored it shocked Legolas so much he started and threw the book into the air. It fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud, splaying out pages. Legolas put his hand to his heart and sat for a while to still its rampant drumming and catch his breath.

"Oh Estel! Please don't do that! Oh! You scared me half to death!"

Estel looked confused "Did I hurt you _Naneth_?"

Legolas puffed for a short moment longer "No Estel. I… I'm fine. I'm alright"

"Can we do something? Play a game?" Estel asked, eyes shining.

Legolas sighed and got to his feet, fishing the book up of the floor and smoothing out the pages. "What game would you like to play?"

"I don't know!" he whinged "You pick one!"

"I know!" Legolas thought, casting his mind way back to the games he played when he was small. "Do you know how to climb trees?"

From the confused face he pulled, Legolas guessed that no, he didn't know how to climb trees.

"Would you like me to show you?" Legolas asked, beaming down at him. Estel's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes please!" he squeaked, bouncing a little.

The rest of the day sped past, neither Estel nor Legolas noticed the passing of time, so absorbed where they in their play and each other's company. In the beginning, Estel needed Legolas to lift him to the branches and guide him to which ones were safe. But soon he was able to judge this for himself and though he was still a little tentative, it was clear he was really enjoying himself. At the end of the day, he was even able to scrabble up the bare trunk to reach the branches.

"Look at me, Naneth! Look how high I am!" He said, leaning out from the branch he was clinging on to. Legolas gave him a big smile and shouted up words of encouragement, masking the worry that had bubbled up in his stomach.

"Remember to have at least 3 points of contact, 3 feet or hands on the tree, Estel! Be careful!" he called. His attention was riveted on the actions of the little boy up in the tree. He only noticed that it had become late when Elladan came to tell him his presence was requested at the dinner table and people were asking after him.

"Oh goodness! Dinner! I had clean forgotten!" he shouted up to Estel by he refused to come down, he was having so much fun.

'Don't make me come up and get you!" Legolas threatened but Estel would not budge. Eventually he had to make good on his threat and climb up after him. With the easy swiftness that comes with much practise he leapt to the nearest branch, pulled himself up and scaled the tree, quickly catching up to Estel, taking hold of him and pulling him down. Estel wiggled and whined all the way down.

Legolas was exhausted. Running around after a child was a lot more tiring than he expected. He'd gotten wet, dirty and skinned his knees many times over. His back ached from stooping and his head hurt from shouting. He took a deep breath as he lay in his bed. He just wanted to relax. And as he lay there, in comfortable silence, he did. He was teetering on the edge of sleep, slipping into a dream. He was pulled from that dream by a timid knock at the door. Legolas groaned.

"Who is it?" he asked wearily, wishing he could just be left alone

The door opened and the knocker was revealed to be Estel. His hair was bedraggled and he was clothed in his long red night gown. He was rubbing his eyes, frowning and clutching his teddy. Legolas sat up.

"Mani naa ta Estel? Mankoi naa lle sinome?"

"The little beardy man is snoring beside my room. Can I sleep with you?"

Legolas smiled. He had heard "the little beardy man" snore before and could understand why it would cause a child fear. If you were unused to it, it was quite a disturbing sound. Legolas lifted his blankets and patted the space on the bed beside him. Grinning, Estel rushed to the bed and clambered in. Legolas covered him over with the blankets and he burrowed down into them. Legolas wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

"Naneth…"

"Yes tithen pen?"

"I love you" Estel wriggled until her could reach Legolas' face and kissed him softly on the cheek before burrowing back down into the blankets. Legolas' face stretched into a grin on its own accord. This child had had him up and running all day, had him at his beck and call. He'd defied him, run from him and made his day like running a circus. He'd also smiled at him, hugged him and kissed him. He'd also made his heart melt and life sparkle. Legolas loved him and that mattered far more than a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas was jarred awake by the sensation of a bouncing mattress. He wearily opened his eyes to find Estel leaning over him, bouncing excitedly.

"The suns up! The suns up!" Estel declared, clapping his little hands.

Legolas rubbed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, sitting up and groaning.

"Quel amrun, (_good morning)_ Estel." He said slowly; sleep still hanging on his voice

"Quel amrun Nana!" Estel bounced eagerly, no evidence of tiredness in him. "The sun is up! The sun is up! It's time to get up, get up, get up!" he grinned and clapped his hands again.

Groaning, Legolas threw his gaze over to his window. The morning was still young. Sunlight was just bleeding into the crisp cool sky. Legolas sighed. Estel seemed to always be full of energy and he was running him ragged.

"Estel, it is very early. Too early to get up. Please go back to bed" Legolas lay back down, turning over and hoping against all hope that the young boy would see sense and comply.

"No, Naneth!" Estel clasped the fabric of Legolas's nightshirt and tried to pull him back into sitting up. "It's time to get up!" Estel got in behind Legolas, trying to push him out of the bed. "Get up!"

Wearily, the Mirkwood Prince swung his legs out of the bed and planted his feet. He ran his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes in an effort to convince feeling back into his face and clear away the desire to sleep. Estel tumbled nosily out of the bed and sprang back to his feet. While Estel danced around, grinning and clapping his hands, Legolas shuffled tiredly out the door. None of the serving staff had risen (no one sane had) so Legolas made his way to the kitchen and prepared Estel's breakfast himself. Raisin and cinnamon bread soaked in warm buttermilk. Legolas poured himself out a cup of warm spiced wine, assuring himself he both needed and deserved it. Estel reached up to snatch the bowl away but Legolas, acting on experienced instinct held it out of reach. "Not until you're sitting at the table." He said, mouth moving automatically. He wasn't completely connected into the real world yet, he wasn't awake enough. But, even on auto pilot he was a parent. Every day he found himself becoming more and more of a parent, watching out for Estel, keeping him safe, making sure he was behaving. And he loved it, he really did. It was a strange experience, having a de-aged 88 year old ranger think you're his mother when you his long time best friend. But he didn't begrudge the responsibility, not at all. However, he did find himself wishing that Aragorn would be restored to the man he was and that he could go back to living unhampered by parental responsibilities. That he could sleep in. That he could sit down and read a book without having to keep constantly looking up to check on someone. That he could go a day without stooping, running or yelling.

"Naneth!" Estel's insistent little voice jarred Legolas out of his thoughts "I is sitting down at the table, like you said"

"Amin hiraetha (_I'm sorry)_ Estel, here you go" Legolas set his bowl down and flopped down beside him, taking a healthy draught of his wine.

"Naneth, Amin fauka. (_I'm thirsty) _Can I has some of what you got?"

"You can't have some of this Estel. It is wine and wine is only for grown ups"

"Why only for growed ups?"

"Because it makes children's tummies sick"

Estel pulled a frown, slapping his spoon on the table.

"Eat up your breakfast quick or you won't have time to practise archery" Legolas hurried Estel, gesturing for speed with his hands.

Estel jumped and gasped, quickly bolting the rest of his food. In his hurry some of it dribbled down his face and night shirt. Legolas took a deep breath and shook his head, reminding himself that because Estel was going to change very soon the mess did not matter. He scooped Estel up and parked him on his hip, leaving the dishes for Elrond's servants. So began the daily wrestling match to get the boy dressed, holding him down and dodging his kicks. After a struggle Legolas finally changed him from his night shirt and woollen under wear into a silver long sleeve tunic, blue sash, black breeches and brown moccasins. This done the boy got to his feet and moved to run out the door. Legolas anticipated this and wrapt his legs around him, trapping him. He held him fast as he oiled and brushed his hair.

"Why do you have to do my hair? I don't like it" Estel grizzled, wriggling and pouting.

"You know why, Estel. It's an elvish custom. Part of respecting Eru is respecting his creation, which is ourselves. It's important to look your best."

Estel screwed up his face and blew a raspberry, showing how important HE thought looking your best was. Legolas smiled despite himself. Estel's little wrinkled nose was so cute. Legolas turned him around and looked him over. He looked very smart, almost as neat as any elven child.

"Okay A'maelamin. I'm all done. You can go out and play now"

By now, enough time had passed for others to have awoken and Legolas could hear the young ones moving about. Estel planted a wet kiss on Legolas's cheek and ran outside, whooping and shouting. Legolas began to get to his feet when someone appeared at the door. The Lord Elrond, no doubt awakened by the commotion.

"Lord Elrond" Legolas scrambled to his feet, suddenly ashamed. He'd been focusing on getting Estel ready so he'd temporarily neglected himself. His hair was undone and unkempt and he was still in his rumpled night clothes. "I beg your forgiveness my Lord, I was not aware you intended to visit me" Legolas struggled quickly to his feet bowing several times as he spoke.

"Oh Legolas!" Lord Elrond laughed "Please do not trouble yourself. You are a prince, not one of my subjects. You are under your own ruling not that of mine. And you are raising my son. We are more kin than lord and subject. I do not expect you to be well kept, not when taking care of a rascal like Estel. I myself struggled even to keep a hold of my sanity!"

Legolas laughed and the shame and tension left him

"But he is a joy isn't he?" Elrond added, smiling fondly

"He's lit up my life no end" Legolas agreed "but I do wish for my old friend back"

"And soon you shall have him. Everyday Gandalf gets closer to perfecting his cure. Your burden will not remain long on your shoulders" Elrond placed a reassuring hand on Legolas's shoulder "You have done well Legolas."

"Estel!" Legolas called. The boy was way out on the plains of Rivendell's estates and did not hear him. He leaned over the balcony railing, placing his hand around his mouth and yelling, in a most un-elven fashion. Thankfully, the little boy heard him and came running. As he got closer, Legolas's heart sank. All his hard work had been undone. The boy had been neat as a pin when he'd begun the day and now he looked like the son of a common vagabond. His clothes were dirty, grass-stained and torn. His legs, arms and face were streaked with mud. His hair was thick with dirt, grass and pondweed. He picked the boy up, careful not to hold him too close. He called for a servant to run a bath. On hearing the word "bath," Estel panicked and began thrashing in Legolas's arms but the Mirkwood prince had a strong and steady grip. Physically holding him down (and getting a few sharp kicks in the gut for his trouble) he removed the boy's clothes and lowered him into the tub. Pouting in defeat, Estel slapped at the water, packing a sulk.

"If you didn't get so dirty, I wouldn't have to bathe you so often. In fact it would be a lot easier for everyone" Legolas chastised the boy, picking pond weed out of his hair. Estel blew a raspberry. Legolas smiled.

"Close your eyes, I'm washing your hair" Legolas opened a bottle of hair lotion.

"Me do it!" Estel seized the bottle, squeezed out a dollop and attacked his hair with it

"Tira ten' rashwe! (Be careful)You'll get it in your…"

"Aaaahhh!"

"…eyes" Legolas finished lamely, looking to the heavens in exasperation. "I did say to be careful"

Estel scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "It stingeys!"

"No don't rub them, you'll make it worse!" Legolas pulled his hand away and dabbed at his eyes with a cloth. The boy pulled away, whining and crying.

"Estel, you've got to let me get it out of your eyes or it'll get worse."

"It hurts!"

"I know, hold still so I can clean it out!"

"Mmmmm!" Estel wiggled and moaned through a closed mouth as Legolas daubed gently at his eyes.

"Is that better, A'maelamin?"

"Yeaaahhh" Estel said softly, leaning against Legolas mournfully.

Legolas kissed him gently on the forehead. "Let's get you lathered up and clean before the water gets cold, ay?"

Soon the water was a murky greenish brown, but Estel was lovely and clean. Legolas fished him out of the water, quickly wrapping him up in a fluffy towel. He scrubbed him dry, tickling him and planting a raspberry on his bare tummy. Estel giggled and squirmed in Legolas's arms. Laughing, Legolas set him down and tousled his hair.

"Time to get dressed, tithen pen" Legolas indicated for a maid servant to hand him Estel's breeches and night shirt. Estel's eyes widened and something flashed across them. Legolas's heart dropped. He wouldn't run naked… would he?

"No! No dressed!" Estel jumped up from the floor and ran out the door. Stark naked! Legolas felt like screaming in horror as the nude little man child made a break for it. Picking his jaw and up off the floor, Legolas ran off after him.

"Estel! Tampa!" (Estel, stop!)

"No! No dressed!"

Estel slipped through a gap in two massive wooden doors. Wrenching open a bigger gap, Legolas followed him.

"Estel! Tula sinome!" (Estel! Come here!)

Round and round an expansive table they went, Legolas yelling desperately for Estel to stop and Estel refusing, pumping his little legs. It was only when the sound of a hand being slapped down on the table echoed around the great hall, that the man child and Elven prince looked up. Several pairs of eyes looked back at him, with looks ranging from thinly veiled amusement to total and utter shock. Mortified Legolas looked to the head of the table. And saw the shocked stony face of Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, I… I'm so sorry! I was just… he ran aw… I was trying to… excuse me, please I beg… I'm so sorry!"

There was a moment of electrically tense silence. The atmosphere was thick enough to swim in. Then, Elrond's mouth twitched. He smiled. He beamed. He chuckled. He laughed. The tension broke and everyone began to laugh. Legolas breathed an audible sigh of relief and used the moment of merriment to nab the distracted Estel. He lunged, throwing the shirt over Estel's head, and then swept him up, slipped the trousers over his legs and put him back on the ground in one swift movement. Hurrying him out of the room, Legolas thanked the Valar that Lord Elrond had a sense of humour. Inside the council room, the merriment continued.

After the clothes debacle, Legolas did not have the nerve to take Estel into the main dining hall. So he had dinner brought to him. He sat on the floor, leaning against the bed and sat Estel on his lap. He set a bowl of stew in front of him and gave Estel pieces of buttered bread. Estel was content with these for a while but when he tired of them he reached for the stew. Legolas made sure he blew on it before offering it to him, not wanting the little lad to burn himself. It had become an easy system to Legolas now, feeding both the little one and himself. He completed his duty without thinking, easily coaxing Estel's greens into him, a task that had taken him an age when this whole debacle first began. Just the right mix of tender words, silliness and sternness got the job done. The meal was warm and pleasurable, a wonderful combination of cuteness from Estel, caring from Legolas and plenty of mirth from the both. The two were both so absorbed with each other they did not see that they were being watched. Both Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood in the door, fondly watching the goings on of the "Mother" and his child. They smiled as Estel giggled and leaned into Legolas, touching his face lovingly. By and by they drew away, walking down the corridor together, hearts still warm from what they had seen.

"Legolas will make a very good father one day" Gandalf murmured

Elrond nodded. "Hopefully so will Aragorn"

The wizard's brow furrowed and he became pensive "yes…"


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas called the manservant to clear the dishes away. As he did, Legolas took advantage of Estel's distraction and tiredness to slip him into his pyjamas and lay him down in bed. Estel was sleepy he was almost completely out of it, sitting on the bed with faraway eyes and mouth partly open while Legolas threaded his arms and legs through his pjs.

"Goodnight baby"

"Uhh" was all he got in return as Estel burrowed down under the covers. Legolas smiled and bent over to press a small kiss on his forehead.

"Love you Estel"

"Luh yu tuhhh" Estel mumbled. Loosely translated that was "I love you" in sleep speak.

Legolas smiled, blew out the candles by Estel's bed and moved to leave. But just before he could go…

"Nana?"

"Yes, baby?"

Estel sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes "can we climb twees again ta-morrow?"

"Maybe, tithen pen, maybe. If there's time in the day. But you'll have to get a good sleep first"

"Okay" he said sleepily, laying back down and pulling the blankets over himself.

Smiling at him one last time, Legolas pulled the door closed.

It was not the momentum of a bouncing child that woke Legolas this morning. Nor was it a chorus of excited "good mornings". In fact, it was the pleasant chorus of the birds outside that awoke him that particular morning. He stirred lazily, pulling his blankets aside as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and glanced out the window. The sun was blazing high in the sky. Wait a moment… high in the sky? That meant it was quite late in the morning. Why had Estel not woken him before now? He swung his feet from the bed, stood and went to his room. The door was ajar. He went in. The bed was empty and Estel was nowhere to be seen. Legolas furrowed his brow but told himself not to panic. Estel was probably somewhere else in the keep, having breakfast or playing with the other children. But the kitchen and dining room yielded no results. Nor was he with the other children. No one had seen him. Now Legolas began to panic. He hurried through the keep, calling out for him. He did not come. By now the weather had turned and rain was sheeting down. Many people were searching but no one had found the little one. Legolas wrung his hands and set his jaw, bouncing on his heels in anxious agitation. Elrond laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas I'm sure someone will find him soon. He could not have got far"

"But what if he's lost? Or hurt? Or someone's taken him? Or…" Unaware of himself, Legolas had began to pace

Elrond quieted him "It will do you no good to work yourself up. Estel has gone missing before and we have always found him through level headed thinking. So, think. Where would he go?"

Legolas gnawed his thumbnail as he thought "I don't know, I can't think!"

"You must try Legolas. Calm down and use reason"

"…he could be playing outside…"

"Alright then. I will send out a scouting party"

Just then lighting snaked across the sky, a blazing arch of white light. The thunder followed soon after with a rolling booming crash. The storm was closer to them then they had thought. Legolas jumped. He knew how he hated storms and the thought of him out there alone, tore at his heart. It was too much to take. His thin restraint broke. Still in his thin night gown, feet bare and hair unkempt, Legolas rushed out of the keep, calling frantically for Estel.

"Legolas! Come back! It's pouring down, you're not properly dressed!" Elrond protested, shouting after him. It was to no avail, his cries fell on death ears

Legolas was running so fast he was just a streak of colour on the landscape. He yelled out frantically, wheeling around, searching high and low. He had been searching for 10 minutes in the pouring rain and found nothing. He was freezing cold, his wet night gown plastered to him like a second skin. His voice was hoarse and his throat sore. He had seen no sign of Estel. His heart was bursting at the seams and he was seconds away from collapsing into a heap and sobbing. He bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. He scrabbled his brain for options. Elrond's advice came back to him. He forced himself to slow down and think.

_Trees… Estel had said something about trees…_

Something panged in his heart. He started forward as if propelled by some other force. He wandered around for a while until he came to the foot of a tree. He put his hand to its bark. The wind howled and billowed, thunder crashed and the rain hissed down. He forced himself to focus on the tree, and the cry of the life force within it. Something was different.

"Estel?" He called.

He was answered with a wail but he could not discern whether it was a child's cry or the sound of the wind within the trees. But his heart throbbed in his chest, something stirring inside. Before he knew it he had climbed halfway up the tree. He called out again. This time he was certain. The answering wail was Estel's. He climbed like the fires of a dozen Uruk-hai were underneath him, spurred on by renewed hope. As he broke into the trees crown he saw him. Estel, clinging to a branch, soaked to the bone, eyes wide and terrified.

"N… na…. Nana?" he said pitifully, teeth chattering.

With a cry of joy, Legolas snatched him up, squeezing him tight, a delighted babble pouring from his mouth. He kissed him many times, breathless and exhausted. His body shook with the force of his joy, exhaustion and cold. He leapt from the tree, rolling to absorb the impact and then sprang up again. The sensation of going so quickly from utter panic and despair to holding Estel in his arms was too much and he felt a sob rise up in his throat. Again he shook, this time from the force of his tears. Anyone who had come across him would have thought him dangerously unhinged, a crazy elf lying in the rain on the dank forest floor, squeezing a child and howling with strangled tears.

"Are you okay, Nana?"

The question restored a little of Legolas's senses. "No, tithen pen I'm not. I've been worried sick! What were you thinking? Going off into the forest all alone? You could have been killed!" unbidden, his tears morphed into anger.

Estel's bottom lip wobbled "I'm sorry Nana. I… I just wanted… to show you how I could climb a tree all by myself"

Legolas's anger softened. It was not Estel's fault, really. He had not known how worried Legolas had been. "It's okay _tithen pen. _You're not in trouble." He pressed a kiss to his forehead "I was just so worried about you. Never EVER run off without asking me first or taking somebody with you. Alright?"

Estel shivered, burrowing deeper into Legolas's arms "Alright nana"

Legolas stood "C'mon, _tithen pen_. Let's go home"

Elrond was relieved when they returned, though he was flabbergasted by their appearance. Legolas was saturated, water pooling at his feet. His hair had been whipped into a frenzy by the wind and the lightning's static. His shirt was plastered with mud and grass. Estel was much the same, shivering in his arms. Elrond called for hot towels to be brought and for baths to be run. Estel whinged and whined as he was led away to his bath, but Legolas contented himself in the knowledge that he was in safe hands. He allowed himself to be ushered into a bath of his own, sinking down into the hot silky water. When he fell asleep, no one was surprised. Elrond's servants woke him gently, helping him to dress and taking him to his bedchambers. He flopped down on the bed and sunk immediately back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kissing Estel gently on the forehead, Legolas sat up and sighed. It had been a trying day.

Legolas had administered Gandalf's cure and all hell had broken loose. Everyone in the keep was weary, little Estel most of all. Though Gandalf had assured Legolas the cure was safe he did mention it had nasty side effects. He wasn't exaggerating.

At first Estel refused to even take it, accepting just one drop on the tongue before screwing up his face and spitting until he'd rid himself of the taste, thoroughly embarrassing Legolas. He'd had to ask Elrond's twin sons to hold him down while he spooned the required dose into the furious little wriggler. Estel had run from them as soon as they let him loose but didn't get far, fainting halfway across the hall.

These fainting spells persisted through out the day, meaning Estel spent the day drifting in and out of consciousness. When he was conscious he was given over to sudden bursts of anger and petulance, throwing explosive tantrums that ended as suddenly as they started. After the tantrums he lay about, crying hysterically and clutching his stomach while Legolas tried desperately to soothe him. The pains led to vomiting, preventing Estel from keeping any food or drink down. When he dropped back into a faint, a nosebleed followed without fail.

Poor Legolas was at his wits end all day, busting his gut worrying for the little one. Now finally he'd dropped off, clothed in man sized clothing, exhausted and grizzly. His sleep was fitful as he moaned, groaned, tossed and turned. Legolas knew there was nothing he could do for him but still couldn't bring himself to leave his bedside. After a while, Elrond came in to relieve him.

"You have been a faithful caregiver for many days Legolas but now it is time for you to rest. I will take your place and watch Estel in case something should happen"

Obediently, wearily Legolas got up and left the room. He had almost made it to the door when a sudden thought pulled him back. "You will come and alert me if anything does happen won't you?"

Elrond smiled "yes Legolas"

Legolas went to go again but another thought pulled him back "Even if I'm asleep. I mean, you can wake me up if it's an emergency. I won't mind"

Elrond stood and gently but firmly marched Legolas from the room. "If anything happens I will send for you immediately. Now go. To. Sleep" he all but ordered Legolas, giving him a kind shove in the direction of his bedchambers. Shaking his head wearily, Elrond took his place at Estel's bedside.

Legolas managed to get a few good hours of sleep; exhausted as he was he dropped off almost instantly. But halfway through a dream a noise roused him from his slumber. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes wearily, trying to figure out what sound had roused him. As soon as he figured it out, his weariness fell from him with a start. It was Estel's cry! And not just a grizzle either. This cry was full blown shriek of fear and pain. He threw himself out of the bed and down the corridor, hurtling into Estel's bedroom. Elrond was holding him to his chest, jigging and swaying him, trying in vain to soothe his cries. Legolas lurched forward and took Estel from Elrond before he even had time to register.

"Oh my baby, what's the matter A'maelamin?"

"My... my... tummy!" Estel moaned pain thickly evident in his voice.

"Oh Estel, I'm so sorry baby" Legolas held him close and rubbed his back soothingly.

He began to swing him rhythmically. He did not seem to notice that anyone else was in the room. Elrond stood by as Legolas sat down on the bed, still focused entirely on the wailing Estel.

"Oh my brave boy Estel! I'm so sorry my baby, but you are being so good! I promise you it will be over soon"

"Help me Naneth!"

Tears slipped from Legolas' eyes and he cradled Estel close. "You are being so brave, my boy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Brave?"

"Yes, oh my dear courageous boy! So brave!"

"My tummy!"

"I know, Estel I know." Sense came back to Legolas and he saw the futility of panic, weeping, frantic words. "Your tummy is sore because you have got yourself all upset. Your tummy will be better if you can calm down"

He began to calm himself, so he would not add to the little one's distress. Slowly, softly, he began to sing. Elrond crept silently from the room, unnoticed. For hours Legolas paced the floor, swaying, singing, soothing. Estel's cries dwindled into grizzles and whimpers and finally ceased. Legolas collapsed in a chair and exhaustion took him.

Elrond, who had been standing by the door, waiting for quiet, gingerly re-entered the room. He took Estel from Legolas and tucked him back into bed, as he had many, many years before. He then bore Legolas to his bed-chambers. As he was moved, Legolas mumbled in his sleep but did not stir. Elrond laid him on his bed once more and covered him over with blankets.

"You have endured much, young Mirkwood Prince, and have done so with tenderness and compassion. Though it is unlikely Aragorn will remember your efforts, you have my gratitude. You have done a noble work and it does you credit"

Silently, the elven lord drew from the room, leaving Legolas to a well earned slumber.

This slumber, for both Legolas and Estel was uninterrupted for a long time. The sun was high in the sky when Elrond decided to waken them. He went to Legolas first and shook him gently. The elven prince groaned quietly and turned over sleepily, batting Elrond's hands away.

"Come now weary prince. Don't you wish to see the end of your work, to see your friend restored?"

With these words, Legolas suddenly had no trouble throwing off the dregs of sleep, leaping out of bed and down the hallway, as he had done many a time of late. Elrond followed at much slower, dignified pace and did not burst through the door as Legolas did. As the sound of the banging door, the man in the bed sat straight up in surprise.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried and even leapt up onto his bed, throwing his arms round his neck and embracing him fiercely.

Aragorn's surprise continued and he looked to Elrond who merely stood with an amused smile on his face.

"You're alright, you're alright, you're alright! Oh, Aragorn you're alright!" Legolas cried in delight.

"What has come over you Legolas? Of course I am alright, why would you think otherwise?" Aragorn replied, gently disentangling himself from Legolas' grasp.

Elrond interjected with his prepared explanation "you have lain abed ill for many days, Aragorn. It seems Eleniel wine does not agree with you. I should steer clear of it in future"

"Lain abed ill? It must have been a deep stupor for I do not recall a single detail"

"Legolas tended to you night and day. He has lost much sleep over you"

Aragorn turned to Legolas "Now I understand your earlier outburst. I thank you Legolas for all the pains you have taken over me"

"Aragorn…" Legolas said, seriously holding his gaze "you really cannot comprehend what it was like. But it was my pleasure"

Aragorn did not know why both Legolas and Elrond laughed, but he did not mind. He knew that all was right with the world.


End file.
